The Sacred Crown
by KaoruIrisHimura
Summary: Princess Pony Head was beside her -"Girl, what happened?". Star threw herself into Pony Head and sobbed. -"I ruined everything..."- she said -"... now I'm sure I lost them forever"...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil. This show is the property of Daron Nefcy. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The castle hadburntout.

Not one living soul stayed inside that place once called her home. Star Butterfly lied on her knees weeping, her blue eyes wide open while she murmured "I didn't mean to do it". A dozen footsteps sounded behind her, and several voices were heard: "Are  
you injured, your majesty?", "What happened?", "Is there someone inside?", "Where is the king?", "Have anyone seen the kids?"... And with each question asked by so many concerned voices her heart sank deeper and deeper in a sea of guilt and desperation.

Someone shook her, snapping her out of her duel. Princess Pony Head was beside her "Girl, what happened?".Star threw herself into Pony Head and sobbed. "I ruined everything..."she said "...now I'm sure I lost them forever".

* * *

It was an excellent day for Marco Diaz. He was able to enjoy a quiet morning in the bathroom without Star running around making everything magically float, he had successfully retrieved his calculus homework from the fangs of those cute "laser puppies",  
and he had greeted Jackie "Hello" at exactly 7:57am. So for the time being, for Marco Diaz, life was perfect.

Perfect until he arrived at the classroom and saw Star jumping on the teacher's desk, with a Viking helmet on her head, an axe on her right hand, shouting at the top of her lungs "Freedom". That was the moment Perfection jumped out of the window.

-"What are you doing?"- Marco quizzically asked. -"Oh! Good morning Marco! I'm showing everybody how to fight against oppression!"- For Marco it was the most ridiculous statement he had heard today and it wasn't nine in the morning yet; so he was sure  
he could hear somethingworst.

Oppression?"- he asked again raising one eyebrow to his classmate Justin. -"Star"- said the exasperated teacher, -"I said suppression! We're studying Zero Suppression! Not oppression!"- "Isn't that similar?"- star curiously asked twirling back her head  
upside down, looking at her troll teacher eye to eye. -"No, it is not. Please take your seat."-

Slowly, Star jumped down the teacher's desk with her head down and sat in her chair shortly after Marco. For a brief moment their eyes found each other. Apologetic bright big blue eyes met his comprehensive brown chocolate gaze and in the blink of a second  
both knew this kind of misunderstanding will happen again, just like it had happened many times before. So he smiled back at her and she smiled back at him, while Perfection looked at the scene from the window, as far away from the duo as possible.

size="1" noshade=""

The portal was open, and a silhouette came out of it covered from head to toe by a long brown cloak. The figure stomped over an empty trash can when a rat decided to run across the dirty alley right in front of it. The new comer jumped and fell to  
the floor with a quiet humph.

When it finally stood up againtwo angrybloodshot eyes gleamed in the dim light and a raising cloud of sparkling dust began to fill the surrounding space. The sparkling dust vanished completely and Princess Star Butterfly appeared standing in the middle  
of the alley in all her glory, holding her magic wand securely in both her hands.

She dumped the cloak away from her shoulders and walked passing a pile of garbage beside her, directly to the naive rat's nest. Using magic the rat was raised from the floor and a devil grin was showed in the princess face -"let's see what you're  
made of"- she sinisterly whisper. A pink explosion occurred in the place and she was gone along with her prey.

* * *

As the day went on Marco found himself carried away by Star's strange and wild behavior. He couldn't believe how amazing his life had become since her arrival. Now he felt stronger and morecapable of doing anything his heart wasn't a downer, he was  
always polite and friendly with a little overprotective aura around him, and life had always been good, but with Star, hislife was better. He could be himself with all his oddities and she will always find the best part of him.

Marco stood in front of his locker when for the second time today Jackie passed by him. He smelled her fresh lavanda scent and his knees got weaker. She was lovely, strong and beautiful, Very good at skateboarding and sports. She had the confidence  
Marco lacked and that was the most admirable feature he saw in her.

While his mind was lost in Jackieland, Marco's body was in the real world and it was unable to avoid the object that tackled him taking the air out of his lungs.

His head hit the lockers and a painful pulse went down his spine. -"I'm so sorry"- Said a female voice -"a wheel got stuck with something and I didn't see... "- Marco raised his head at the same time the girl was raising from the top or him and her  
eyes sparkle. -"...you..."- she finished with a soft whisper.

Two wine red eyes simetrically drawn between two long strands of bright silver hair were watching him intently. Marco couldn't take his eyes off of her fine face. Her pale satin skin and her thin red lips gave him a younger impression of the slim  
clumsy girl in front of him.

She blinked repeatedly like getting out of a trance. -"Are you hurt?"- she asked him a little concerned. Marco shook his head negatively and stood up -"I'm fine, don't worry. Do you need any help?"- The girl blushed intensely and shook her head -"no,  
it's okay! Thank you. I will stand up by myself as soon as my foot stop hurting"-. Hearing this, the boy kneeled down beside her -"let me see "- he said softly. She was wearing a black top beneath a red wine blouse that matched the color of her  
eyes. Her bottoms were a black skirt and dark leggings. Marco carefully approached to her feet, but the red roller skate in her foot didn't let him see any wound, so he tried to lift her foot and she jumped out in pain. He realized what the real  
problem was. -"You sprained your ankle."- he said confidently. -I'll help you to get to the infirmary. Let's go."-

* * *

"This is so embarrassing."- she cried when the nurse went out of the room.- "I finally get to know a really nice, handsome guy and I ruined your first impression of me because of my clumsiness." -The young boy blushed after hearing her comment. -  
"You ankle might swollen if you walk back home. Let's call your parents"- said Marco trying to avoid the embarrassing feeling that was spreading through his chest. -"I'll be fine, you don't need to call my parents. They're busy anyway. They'll  
probably send a driver to pick me up."- said the young girl and let out a soft sigh when her sad eyes wandered out the window.

-"The nurse said it was fine."- she insisted -"I can go home by foot. I'll be careful and walk really slow!"- she smiled brightly and something in Marco's brain snapped. Usually, he would have been a gentleman and offered his help, he would have gone  
to pick up Star just to be sure she wouldn't cause any other possible problem and he would happily returned home with the satisfaction of having a new nice lady friend.

But now, Marco's brain was working strangely. it didn't acknowledge anyone outside this beautiful helpless girl, and for the fist time in his life Marco couldn't stop himself when he said: -"I can walk you home".- Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled  
brightly pulling one long silver strand behind her right ear. -"I very much appreciate if you walk me home."- she whisper -"let's star over"- she extended her hand to him -"I'm Sunny Firefly. I recently moved here from Michigan, I'm 14years old.  
My favorite color is red and I love sports specially roller skating and karate. I'm currently a black belt."-

* * *

AuthorNote:

This is my first try. Thank you so much for reading my firstchapter. I love this show and will continue to uploading a new chapter soon.

This will be a Starco story. And it will keep the characters original personalities. I don't own anything.

Thanks for your patience. English is not my home language. Feel free to leave a comment.I'll really like to grow in this story with you!

Thanks again ^-^and see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"


End file.
